High School
by goldcherry
Summary: Pan and Trunks are in high school together, and they are great friends, ( fic is hopefully better than the summary and excuse the title, its late))
1. Lunch Date

High School ---- Ch. 1 - Lunch Date  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon ball Z / GT, this is only a Story made  
  
to encourage the viewing of the program.  
  
okay this is weird for me, i've never written anything like this before,  
  
so bear with me ok? its just an idea i had and I though i'd try it out.  
  
Pan and Trunks are in high school together, and they are great friends,  
  
what happens when one day they decide they want more?  
  
alright here goes nothing...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan waited by the elevator like he had asked her too, she glanced  
  
at her watch ~ ohhhh kaaaay, i wanna see him and everything, but i don't  
  
want to spend my whole lunch hour waiting for him. ~ It wasn't weird  
  
thing that he had asked her to meet him there, they almost always were  
  
together at lunch, usually unofficially however. Both Pan and Trunks  
  
attended Orange Star high school , Pan was a freshman and Trunks a  
  
senior. (A/N - I know not the right difference, but they need to be in  
  
the same school, so i made them as far apart as they could be - Pan 14,  
  
Trunks 17 or 18 k?) Since seeing each other during class was not a  
  
happening thing, The two friends met at lunch, though not for too long,  
  
what senior would want to be seen with a freshman, best friends or not.  
  
( A/N - sorry for buttin' in again, but do you all know what freshman  
  
and seniors are? i know some places are different, lemme know)  
  
When Pan was about ready to give up and go find her friends Trunks  
  
appeared behind her. " Your late " Pan said giving him a look.  
  
" Am I? did you ever think that maybe you were early?" Trunks  
  
said, knowing that Pan would never admit to being wrong.  
  
" Just shut up Trunks before you hurt yourself. So why the formal  
  
meeting?" Pan threw off his last comment and got to the point.  
  
"Well .. uh .. yah know, I wanted to be with you, more formally." ~  
  
well that was weird, wonder if she's figured it out yet... ~ Trunks had  
  
put his hand into his pockets and had kinda been talking to the floor.  
  
Now he was leaning against the elevator door.  
  
~ ( Pans thoughts) What's going on here?~ " What's going on  
  
here?" Pan said forwardly.  
  
" Panny I wanted to have a lunch date with you. " ~ Well now she  
  
knows. Man I love her. she's just so great, I wish I could've done  
  
this before, like a year ago, but i'm so much older than her. Ah I  
  
don't care anymore, that's why i'm doing this, besides 'm graduating  
  
soon and I won't see her as much~  
  
Pan could see it now ~ Yes I knew it! he likes me. yay. I gotta  
  
say, I love him too, he's jut so damn great, and now he's all mine ~  
  
Pan licked her lips ~ Miiine ....~  
  
" Pan? hello? you in there? why are you licking your lips? are you  
  
hungry? cause we could eat lunch now, I just asked you if yo .. "  
  
Trunks was cut off, he had fallen back, into the elevator because Pan  
  
had pushed the 'open door' button. (A/N - do they have those on the  
  
outside?)  
  
" I'm here Trunks, and I think I'm getting you. " Pan said as she  
  
followed him into the elevator and pressed the 'close door' button.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay that's the beginning, I'm writing more right now, I just  
  
figured that was a good place to end. I gotta work on my cliff hangers  
  
and such. review please, they make me very happy, whether they are good  
  
or bad thnx. - cherry 


	2. In The Elevator

High School ----- Ch. 2 - In the elevator.  
  
OKey doke, I hope you liked the beginning, cause if you didn't then you  
  
shouldn't be reading the next chapter you idiot! okay, here comes some  
  
more.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan smiled sweetly at Trunks. Now that she had made her initial  
  
move, she was a bit shy. ~ What if he was kidding, or he was dared to  
  
ask me out or something. Plus he just told me he liked me, maybe he  
  
doesn't want this yet, he doesn't seem like the type that would rush  
  
into things ~ Pan glanced at him searching for answers.  
  
"Pan..." Trunks said coming over to her, He knew what she meant,  
  
and frankly, he was a bit turned on. ~ Man, I didn't expect this to  
  
happen, little Panny trapping me in a sex lair. But if she's ok with It  
  
I'm all for it! , I have to make the next move though don't I? ~ Trunks  
  
glanced over Pan, like he did everyday, he often found himself staring  
  
at her. Now he placed his hands on her shoulders an looked into her  
  
eyes, making sure she knew what was happening.  
  
Pan looked up into his eyes and saw him questioning her. ~ damn  
  
it, I just wanted to make out with him in the elevator, is that so much  
  
to ask? ~ Pan grabbed Trunks' shoulders also and pushed him to the side  
  
of the elevator, then standing on her tippy toes so she could reach, she  
  
kissed him.  
  
Trunks was extremely surprised but he let himself sink into the  
  
kiss. He Ran his hands down to her waist and pulled her up a bit so  
  
they had easier access. slowly their mouths opened and ( man I feel  
  
uncomfortable writing this, ewwy lol, oh sorry for breaking the  
  
moment .... continue) their tongues easily played with each other.  
  
Trunks pulled Pan closer and kissed her more roughly ~ (Pan) Ahhh  
  
this is more like it, mmm he smells good~ Pan pressed herself closer  
  
and they continued their , erm, connections of the oral cavity?  
  
Trunks felt Pans soft breasts being pushed up against his chest and  
  
he let out a growl, continuing to practically attack her mouth with his  
  
own. ~ Oh man, when did this happen? I'm making out with Pan in the  
  
school elevator, and its really, well ... fun, wait, school elevator?  
  
shizat! ~ Trunks broke the kiss but not the embrace.  
  
" What? " Pan said softly, automatically worried that she had done  
  
something wrong.  
  
"Pan-chan, we're in the school elevator, what if a someone comes  
  
in? "  
  
" they won't its lunch time" Pan said slightly relieved  
  
" Just because its lunch doesn't mean that people get a break from  
  
being crippled!" Trunks said getting worried, as he thought about what  
  
he was saying. " We should go somewhere more private. " Trunks began to  
  
think.  
  
At his last words Pan began excited. She had thought that this was  
  
an excuse to end their session, but he wanted more, this was good cause  
  
so did she.  
  
" I got it, we can go to my car, is that ok? " The students at  
  
their school were allowed to leave school for lunch, and getting into  
  
the car would seem inconspicuous to any bystanders.  
  
" Great, You leave first and wait outside the door to the parking  
  
lot, then ill come and we'll go together " Pan said as she gathered her  
  
self together, making out with Trunks, hottie of the century, was not  
  
something you got over quickly.  
  
" Okay, sounds good " Trunks grabbed Pans hand one last time and  
  
left. Both of them were in to much of a rush to stop and think about  
  
everything.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I say! I'm flabbergasted! I would suck at writing lemons I tell you, I'd  
  
be giggling and inserting announcements through the whole damn thing,  
  
eep. well I hope that was ok. It weird man. let me know, I need support  
  
here. thnx. - cherry 


	3. More

High school ch3. a pan in the car of trunks ( in the trunks of cars, get it?, nah course  
  
you don't .. )  
  
Alright I gotta say writing this is really weird, but people seem to be  
  
interested so i'll keep it up! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but  
  
I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this so keep an open mind  
  
here, thnx!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks waited against the side of the building in front of the  
  
parking lot, thinking about what was happening. ~ OH man! this is good  
  
and bad, and so confusing. What are we gunna do in a car? man This is  
  
crazy, I really want her, but its so sudden an..~ His thoughts were  
  
interupted when Pan slid around the door and closed it quietly behind  
  
her. Trunks' instincts took over as he lost his train of thought.  
  
" There you are" Trunks said grabbing Pan around the waist and  
  
lifting her over his shoulder. ~ mmmm, panny, me, car, nooooow!~  
  
" Trunks!" Pan yelled through her laughter, his hands tickled. ~ oh  
  
this is so perfect I've always wanted something like this to happen. But  
  
what now, in his car ? ~ As she thought this Pan found herself in trunks  
  
car , He hopped in after her and began to kiss her again. they paused  
  
for air and Pan shoved Trunks against the seat and crawled on top of  
  
him. He squeezed her closer and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
she looked at him sweetly.  
  
" Trunks your my best friend you know that right?"  
  
" Really Pan? Is this going to make you uncomfdurable, us being  
  
like this?" Trunks said worrying. ~ i care about her so much, and i  
  
really want her both ways. But what about her? if i ever hurt Pan ... ~  
  
" Of course not Trunks, i would have told you" Pan said. she  
  
smiled to herself as she saw his relieved face. ~ best friend with  
  
benefits now ~  
  
" Your my best friends too Pan. " Trunks said laying a kiss on her.  
  
Of course one thing led to another and soon they were kissing  
  
furiously. ~ theres just something about her thats so irresistable~  
  
At last the kissing subsided and Pan lay her head on Trunks'  
  
shoulder. she shut her eyes and sank into his warm embrace, smiling  
  
contently. Trunks smiled too, for so long he had been noticing Pan,  
  
everything she did made him happy. Everytime he saw her in the halls he  
  
just wanted to run up to her and hug her. But he couldn't bring himself  
  
to do it, he was 4 years older than her, what would people think? Now he  
  
just didn't care, holding her in his arms was all he needed, people  
  
could think whatever the hell they wanted.  
  
" We should get back to school Trunks" Pan said sighing.  
  
" Well it wouldn't be any fun out here without you Pan. so i guess  
  
ill go." Trunks said as Pan got off him and went for the door. She  
  
smiled back at him. ~ ( trunks) OH I love that, I could watch her smile  
  
all day ( a/n so sappy ahhhh! hee hee Trunks is thinking about my  
  
announcement) ~ They got out of the car and walked back into the school  
  
joking around with each other. When they got into the school, Pan got a  
  
little nervous. ~ Is he going to want to keep this a secret? He may not  
  
want to tell his older friends, i can see why though i mean ... I don't  
  
want him to but .... I wonder if he minds if I tell my friends.~ Pan  
  
looked up at him with her hands behind her back. He looked back down at  
  
her, smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, right there in the middle  
  
of the hall. several heads turned, and serveral girls fainted, Pan  
  
smiled.  
  
" See you after class Pan!" Trunks said as he grabbed his bag  
  
( which happened to be right there) and walked off looking back at her  
  
once and smiling knowingly. ~ look at her standing there dumbstuck, so  
  
cute. ~  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Awww. short again! i know i know! i had major writers block here,but i  
  
sat down and wrote it! hope it turned out ok. The next chapter will be  
  
longer, probly about there next classes and all the reactions and so on.  
  
I still need a plot, hmmm. lol ok review me please! 


	4. what if

Ch4. what if  
  
okay trying my hardest here. please be nice, but tell me if you don't  
  
like it or something cause i can change it, i just want you people to be  
  
happy . =)  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan stood there in la la land smiling and staring at the place Trunks  
  
had stood. She was shaken into reality by Marron, her friend ( and also  
  
fellow freshman here), who came up from behind and punched her shoulder  
  
lightly.  
  
"Pan! what do you think your getting yourself into here?!" Marron  
  
said, she had seen the display in the hall between the two. Pan turned  
  
to her still smiling stupidly.  
  
" What do you mean Marron? This is a good thing! very good! you  
  
know I like Trunks and now he's asked me out! How could this be any more  
  
perfect?" Pan said in a daze.  
  
"Oh Pan, come on! everyone know that the only reason -" Marron  
  
began, but was cut off by a teacher walking by.  
  
"Time for class girls! hurry up!" Said some teacher who looked like  
  
a prune before she moved on.  
  
"Damn teachers, do you believe they pay them to be here?!" Marron  
  
said as she pulled Pan into their classroom. Luckily they had the same  
  
class next, and luckily the teacher their was not a great one, and the  
  
class was easy to talk in. Both girls took out a pencil and paper and  
  
began to look like they were working as they whispered.  
  
"Sorry I ditched you guys at lunch, but gosh was it worth it." Pan  
  
said excitedly.  
  
"Pan you don't get it! going out with seniors is not a good idea! I  
  
didn't think Trunks would actually ask you out, I didn't think he was  
  
that low." Marron said shaking her head.  
  
" Oh thanks alot Marron, what a pal." Pan said huffily, glaring  
  
over at Marron. she must be jealous. " I'm not good enough for him?"  
  
" Its not that Pan! It's just that all the seniors who have  
  
lower-class girlfriends only go out with them cause their easy! Every  
  
freshman girl dating an older guy is expected to give him head like  
  
every night! I though Trunks was your friend." Marron said explaining  
  
herself.  
  
"No Marron, see Trunks- isn't a word in latin, neither is  
  
underwear, they didn't wear any of that stuff in ancient rome, some  
  
crazy law of Caesars." Pan explained as she flashed a smile at the  
  
passing teacher.  
  
"actually Pan, Caesar did wear underpants, well, most of the time"  
  
The teacher said. Of course this set the whole class into hysterics and  
  
Pan was able to continue her conversation.  
  
"I know about that stuff Marron, but hes for real, he told me" Pan  
  
said  
  
" You actually believe him? Pan, he's a senior, and a hott one at  
  
that. He could have anyone, he probably just heard that you give the  
  
goods and knew that you were accessible to him. I know this is mean,  
  
but you gotta face the facts Pan. plus if he likes you so much, why did  
  
he wait till the end of the year to ask you out? He Probably just wants  
  
someone to fuck so he doesn't go to college a virgin."  
  
"But like you said Marron, he could have anyone, why me if he  
  
doesn't even like me for anything besides sex." Pan said, still  
  
convinced by Trunks' words  
  
" Do you think some senior girl would give it up to him so fast?  
  
nah, they're too smart, he needs a naive underclass girl who will  
  
worship him" Marron said knowledgeably  
  
" For any other guy Marron, I'd say your right, but Trunks just  
  
isn't like that!" Pan said defiantly. " He wouldn't do that, not to me!"  
  
" Maybe Pan, but you don't know all of him everybody's got an ugly  
  
side. chances are he's using you." being the pesimist she was, Marron  
  
stuck to her 'i wanna fuck a virgin' theory. Pan, who had already been  
  
sketchy about things, began to worry that she was right.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
yah these chapters are all going to be short. I don't like scene  
  
changes. so i have a plot here yay! do you like it? kinda typical i  
  
know but i can twist it up a bit. my friend kept telling me that the  
  
relationship seemed purely sexual so i figured i'd go with it. let me  
  
know people! love  
  
-cherry  
  
p.s. does anybody know how to spell uncomfdurable. i know thats not  
  
right but my spell check dosn't recognise it as anything, help! 


	5. way too ugly

ch. 5 Way too Ugly  
  
whoo hooo I'm actually writing something! I'm really really sorry its  
  
taken me so long, I just am soo busy uhg. thanks for reviwewing all you  
  
6 people. and i now can spell uncomfortable. hoo ray now if i can  
  
remember where i left off, I'll continue writing. ..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pan and Marron sat quietly for the rest of class, pretending to  
  
listen to the teacher read out loud. Pan was in fact thinking about her  
  
situation. Not even within an hour her dreams had come true and been  
  
broken to peices. Why did Marron have to be so cruel to Pan? ~ I know  
  
she'd just telling me what she thinks is the truth, but she never even  
  
gave him a chance. Oh well, I don't have to listen to what she says,  
  
this is what I want. Isn't it?~ Pan couldn't help but be shaken out of  
  
her bliss by Marrons words. Maybe Trunks was a different person than she  
  
thought, there was alot she didn't know about him. ~He did move quickly  
  
wwith me today, maybe she's right. But this is Marron! she will believe  
  
any rumor she hears. oh the conflictions! life is too complcated ~ -  
  
" Pan It's time to go to leave for your next class" Marron informed  
  
her, breaking her out of her stupor.  
  
" Oh yah, sorry. What period is it now?" Pan said trying to gether  
  
her things.  
  
" Last period. I think you have study hall. I have to go to english  
  
uhk." Marron said as the two hurried out the door.  
  
" Ok thanks, I''ll meet you outside after school?" Pan said, they  
  
always met after school.  
  
" Ok, But don't you want to talk to Trunks?" Marron said, assuming  
  
Pan would want to break it off with him, now that she knew the truth.  
  
" Yah, but I'll just call him.I'm sure he can wait to go on our  
  
date. You always come first Marron. See you later!" Pan called as she  
  
entered her class to do some homework.  
  
Marron was suprised. ~ I thought she wanted to Break up with him.  
  
If I come first then how come my words didn't mean anything o her? she  
  
obviously just blew them off. Pan! why can't you see, Trunks isn't the  
  
one for you! ~ Marron walked slowly down the hall pondering her friends  
  
decisions. This caused her to be late for class, but she didn't care,  
  
she had more important things on her mind. The teacher gave her a small  
  
lecture, then sent her on her way to her seat.  
  
The next class crawled by, and finally the bell rang. Pan rushed  
  
out of study hall, she had been siting there for the last 20 min. with  
  
nothing to do because she had finished all her work. She stopped by her  
  
locker to throw her books in and turned on her heel ready to run out to  
  
Marron, when she ran into something hard.~ Crap they moved the walls  
  
again. Oh wait, that dosn't happen, what the ..~ Pan looked up and saw  
  
Trunks smiling down at her.  
  
~ well duh!~ Pan laughed and smiled back. She was in fact dreading this  
  
meeting. ~ After hearing Marrons point of view maybe Trunks won't seem  
  
so perfect. I just won't bring up Marrons thoughts, it would be too  
  
weird~  
  
"Where are you in such a rush to Panny?" Trunks asked, giving her a  
  
questioning look. ( a/n - well duh he's asking a question. I'm a great  
  
writer. cough)  
  
" Oh I'm going to meet Marron. You know her right?" Pan said ,  
  
continuing to head for the door, she was never late when it came to  
  
Marron, boyfriend or not.  
  
" I think so, shes the blone one right?" Trunks said following her.  
  
" Yah, I'll introduce you guys ok?" Pan was a little peeved by  
  
Trunks' wording, but was giving him a chance to redeem himself. Marron  
  
was very important to her, and she wanted all three of them to be  
  
friends. ~ Plus then Marron will see him for who he really is.~  
  
" Sounds great! and You two can meet all my friends too. Maybe we  
  
could hook Marron up. " Trunks said catching Pans drift.  
  
" Oh she'd love that. I sense a bit of jealousy in her, she was  
  
saying some sketchy things when I told her about us." Pan said ~ whoa!  
  
too good to be true! I thought I wasn't going to tell him this!? But he  
  
wouldn't care, we both know those rumors arn't true about him.~  
  
" Yah, but thats only natural, I mean, look at me! " Here Trunks  
  
and Pan shared a laugh, though Pan was secretly thinking it was the  
  
truth.  
  
" what was she saying though?" Trunks asked, though he thought he  
  
knew what it was she had said.  
  
" Oh you know, about how seniors only use freshman for sex, But  
  
thats not you. right?" Pan said, definently revealing to him more than  
  
she had intended.  
  
" Yah, I don't blame her though, their are seniors who do that.  
  
But their are also slutty freshman who want to do that. Is that her  
  
there?" Trunks and Pan had reached the front doors and Marron was  
  
outside talking with some guy while waiting for Pan.  
  
" Yah, I hope she hasn't been waiting long. " Pan said before  
  
running out the door and dramatically slapping the guy with Marron. As  
  
he fell to the ground, Pan hugged Marron insisting that it was all her  
  
fault that Marron had been hit on by an Ugly man, and that she would  
  
never let it happen again.  
  
" Pan, your such a weirdo, I swear someday I'm going to buy you a  
  
ticket to Hollywood and send you to your fate." Marron pushed Pan off  
  
her laughing, as she helped their classmate up. Pan winked at him as  
  
she pushed him away, yelling about how Marron was way to pretty for the  
  
likes of him.  
  
As Pan turned around with a look of fake anger on her face, she  
  
saw Trunks and had to laugh at the look on his face. Hehad an eyebrow  
  
cocked, and an odd smirk on his face. When Pan laughed, he joined in ,  
  
as did Marron and the three of them found themselves on the ground ten  
  
minutes later, just getting over Pans run in.  
  
"Never a dull moment with you Pan" Trunks said  
  
" I'm sorry but that man was very very ridiculously ugly, Marron  
  
how could you stand it?" Pan said looking over at her best friend, who  
  
gave her a 'shut -up -before -you- hurt yourself' look.  
  
" I dunno Pan, somehow you manage to catch all the cute ones."  
  
Marron said, glancing at Trunks.  
  
" Oh yes" Pan said remembering that she was suposed to introduce  
  
them. " Marron this is Trunks. Trunks this is Marron." Pan stood up and  
  
pointed to each as she said their names, trying to be formal. Marron  
  
and trunks stood up as well and shook hands.  
  
" Hello Marron"  
  
" Hey Trunks"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
annnnd scene. yah a weird place to end it. I'm bad at chapter endings.  
  
anyways, whats going on with Marron? why does she hate Trunks so? will  
  
they get along now as Pan has planned? is Trunks truely to good to be  
  
true? the answers to these questions I must figure out so I can post  
  
another chapter, hopefully soon. Thanks for reading this! and please  
  
review! love  
  
-cherry 


	6. Oh I don't think so

ch6  
  
ok man, you actually thought i was going to make it be a boring thing like Marron wants Trunks for herself? never! What kind of writer do you take me for? jeez. lets see whats really going on in Marrons head. **peers into glass ball and cackles **  
  
Peering ...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
" hey Trunks" ~ you little bastard! trying to use Pan! I can't believe she's letting herself get sucked into your sick trap. uhg! men! Why can't Pan just be happy on her own, shes got plenty of friends, why does she need a boyfriend? If he ever did anything like that to me, I would never take his shit. ~ Marron didn't realize she was giving Trunks the nastyest look ever. All this thinking about guys had pissed her off. he slowly let go of her hand and backed away as she glared at him. Pan noticed the tense atmosphere and tried to get back the good vibes they had had before.  
  
" So yo Marron, do I have your approval?" Pan said putting her arm around her friends neck with a smile. She didn't get the smile she had hoped for in return. Marron just stood there continuing her glare. " C'mon! he dosn't even have any peircings, that I know of ...." Pan tried again desperately. ~ shit man, Marron really hates him. But shes a reasonable person. She probably has a good reason ... But Trunks is great. I can see why she wouldn't like some other boys, but Trunks?!~ This time Marron droped her gaze, and collected herself, shoving Pans arm off her.  
  
" Sorry Pan." was all Marron said before she started walking away. ( damn, I should have ended the last chapter there! that would have been great! ) Pan considered going after her, but her instincts told her no. Plus, she really wanted to talk to Trunks some more.  
  
"fuck, she dosn't like me." Trunks said coming over to Pan and putting his arm around her.  
  
" Sorry, I don't know what her problem is ... she's never had a boyfriend before, so she probably just dosn't understand." Pan said sadly. It was gunna be rough without Marron having her back on this one.  
  
" Pobably. So, do you uh need a ride home .." Trunks asked awkwardly. He usually gave Pan rides home ( they never flew, too much attention) and now that they were going out, the gesture took on new meaning.  
  
" Of course" Pan said with a smile. Their lunch make out session just hadn't satisfied her, and Trunks' car seemed to be a good place for some more of that.  
  
So the two of them, Trunks' arm over Pans shoulders, crossed the parking lot to trunks' car, once again. Being the gentleman he was, Trunks went to the passengers side first and opened the door for Pan, however, she had other intentions. After he opened the door, she ducked behind him and pushed him in! Then crawling on top of the poor guy, she kissed him.  
  
Suprised to say the least, Trunks was still happy with this situation, so he kissed her right back. Asking Pan out had been dangerous, but it was turning out to be the best chance he ever took. Pan didn't know what had come over her, but was she glad it had. His warm lips on hers, his firm grip on her back, just the thought that this was Trunks! The awsomest guy ever, kissing her!, It all drove Pan crazy with an insatiable need for him.  
  
The spit-swapping went on and on, neither of them wanted to stop it, however Trunks finnally pulled apart, panting.  
  
" Pan, you know I want to do this forever, but we reallt should get home. "  
  
Pan gave him puppy eyes, and Trunks was about to say something when she smiled. "ok" she said then jumped into the drivers seat and grabbed the keys sticking out of Trunks' pocket.  
  
"Oh I don't think so." Trunks immediatly responded, giving Pan a 'not in my lifetime' look.  
  
"Thats too bad, cause i really don't care." Pan said sticking the keys in the ignition and turning on the car, blasting rap music came blaring out of the speakers.  
  
"Pan!!!" Trunks yelled. He freaked out and jumped over to the drivers side on top of pan and held her hands, one of which had been going for the shift, above her head. " You little..." Trunks began in an accusing tone, then Pan did the eye thing again and tried to shift herself, indicating that he had immobilized her, and wiggling her breasts at him. Without finnishing his sentance, Trunks let his hands let off their grip and travel to her waist, and kissed her lightly. " ... bitch" he finnally finnished with a whisper.  
  
"I'm not your bitch" Pan said getting defensive. Of course Trunks had only been kidding around, but Marrons words were still with Pan.  
  
" I know, I was joking" Trunks said appolgetically.  
  
"Yah, I know you were" Pan said with a smile, remembereing that this was Trunks, If anything, he was her bitch." You know what would make me feel better? If you let me drive." Pan told him.  
  
" Nope." Trunks said and he opened the drivers door, jumped out then pulled Pan out after him. " You get to watch me drive for another two years." Then he got in and shut his door. Pan walked to the other side and got in.  
  
" Fine, two years from this date, I drive." Pan said  
  
" Alright then." Trunks said, putting the car in gear and starting to Pan house. __________________________________________________________________ 


	7. More Cars

Chapter 7  
  
More Cars...  
  
"So, Trunks, when are you actually going to take me out?" Pan asked . They were still in the car on their way to Pans house, which was pretty far from the school.  
  
" Oh man, is that where they got the ter 'going out' I actually have to take you out? like to a place? we can't just meet in my car and make out?" Trunks asked, acting dissapointed.  
  
" Well if you can't handle it, I guess we could just be 'staying in' instead of 'going out'. but that dosn't seem very fun.... " Pan answered.  
  
" Nah, you're rght, I'll take you out. How about tomarrow night, I have work tonight." Trunks said more seriously. He had a job helping his mom at capsul corp. And It wasn't one of those easy slack off family jobs, he was supposed to take over when he got out of college, so he took his position pretty seriously.  
  
" Sounds good. I was gunna hang out with Marron tonight anyways." Pan said, feeling not quite up to scale since he was working oh so hard and she was gunna go watch movies with her friend instead.  
  
" Yah you need to talk to her, she didn't seem to happy. Is there something wrong with her? Or is it me, I mean she always seems perfectly happy when I see her in the halls." Trunks questioned, he wasn't really liking Marron ,but he didn't want to hurt Pan so he didn't say so directly.  
  
" Yah know, I just think she dosn't like hanging out with guys. Maybe she thinks I won't spend as much time with her now, who knows. She's not narmally like that, I'll talk some sense into her. " Pan said, Marron definently needed to meet Trunks more. " Maybe we couls all hang out together sometime, so she can get to know you better, plus then she wouldn't feel left out." She suggested.  
  
Trunks thought this seemed sketchy, Marron hadn't even given him a chance, and it seemed like she didn't plan to, but Pan though it would help so..  
  
" Yah sure, I don't want to get in between your friendship." Trunks said.  
  
" Ok, so maybe next weekend I dunno, We can talk later about it" They had pulled up to Pans house " Call me when you get out of work ok? I might be with Marron but, I'll call you back"  
  
" ALright see yahh" They kissed good - bye and Pan got out, slamming his door shut.  
  
When Pan got inside she greeted her partents, put her bag down, then went straight for her room and the phone. She dialed Marrons number almost automatically and listened to the rigning on the other side.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Hi MArron." Pan said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hey Pan. " Marron said in a sad voice.  
  
" COME on Marron, get over it, please?" Pan asked  
  
" Pan you just, uhhg, you don't understand."  
  
" MArron, what? what don't I understand?, Trunks is so great, I think YOU don't understand." Pan said, a bit frustrated.  
  
" I don't not like Trunks, I know he's nice and all..." Marron said.  
  
" Look, I'm gunna come over kay? then we can really talk." Pan said, knowing that phone conversations wern't meant to be meaningful.  
  
" Ok fine."  
  
" Alright, see you in like ten min." And Pan hung up and called downstarirs. "Will someone drive me to Marrons house?"  
  
" Alright" Her mom said " I have to pick up some groceries anyways."  
  
~ I love it how she always has to pick up groceries when I need a ride, so useful~ Pan thought. then she gathered up a few things in case she slept over and went out to the car. HEr Mom joined her and they drove off.  
  
" How was school hun?" Videl aked.  
  
" Great " Pan aid with and unordinary amount of enthusiasm  
  
" really? videl said " You never say that, what happened that was so great?"  
  
" I got a wicked hott, sweet, boyfriend" Pan said proudly as though she had caught a large fish  
  
" OH my God, Pan!" Videl said, taking her eye off the road and swerving, she was shocked. " A BOYFRIEND? you? whoa, who is it?" SHe asked. Videl wasn't crazy about boys and pans social life, but this was a big one, Pan wasn't exactly the boy friend type.  
  
" Trunks " Pan said even more proudly. Videl almost passed out.  
  
" HOLY SHIT, your kidding me". she let go out the steering heel and turned her whole body to Pan now, gaping. Pan quickly grabbed the wheel and directed the car back onto the road. ~I can drive just fine~ Pan thought.  
  
Pan giggled at her mom. " Mom, drive the car please, I wanna seee Marron before I die, she's not very happy about this whole thing."  
  
" Trunks?! Hes older than you, and he's cute!" Videl said, she had taken control of the car, and herself thankfully. She obviously thought Pan wasn't quite in Trunk's leauge, but then again neither had Pan.  
  
" Yah, and he asked me out. Isn't it great? Isn't he great?" Pan said smiling at the thought of her and Trunks going out, and even more smiling because it was true.  
  
" Yah I like him.And he's going to be very hott and very rich, don't you ever break up with him! " Videl said.  
  
" I'm not planning on it, but Marron dosn't like him" Pan said. They turned into Her drivway just then and Pan got her bag she had packed from the back seat.  
  
" Why not?!" Videl said suprised ( seriously, who wouldn't like Trunks?)  
  
" I dunno, thats why I'm going over." Pan said getting out of the car  
  
" Well you beat some common sense into that girl" Videl said followed by " I love you hunny call me"  
  
" Love you too ma." PAn said and slammed the door, it was a bad habit of hers. she ran up to Marrons door and knocked as her mom drove away.  
  
" Hey Mar" Pan said as Marron opened her door.  
  
" Hey " Marron said with a weak smile.  
  
" C'mon we need to talk"  
  
" Yah, we definently do" Marron said as they proceeded to her room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, This story is so hard to write, I don't have much inspiration anymorw, so It's all over the place, I hope you all enjoy it though! 


	8. Truth

chapter 8  
  
The Truth  
  
Ok we find out why Marron hates Trunks so much. I think someone guessed it. I don't know if anyone will really like it but, this was always my intent, so live with it. I hope you people do like it though......  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Marron and Pan headed up to Marron's room, both rather nervously. Sure they were and had always been best friends, and had gone this way many times together, but things were changing, and whether they always would be best friends was uncertain. Pan was sure now that she wasn't going to break up with Trunks, she trusted him, and knew him better than Marron did. Marron was totally screwed, she had no idea about anything anymore, and as much as she needed Pan, she couldn't lie to her even if it meant they couldn't be friends anymore.  
  
They entered Marron's room and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey where are your parents?" pan said looking at her friend  
  
"They went out to dinner" Marron explained softly, looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh ... So ....." Pan kept looking at Marron, but she wouldn't meet her gaze  
  
"Pan I have to be straigh- ..... uhm.. forward with you " Marron said almost in tears  
  
" Look Marron I know, you don't like Trunks but, really .."  
  
" Pan! just shut up for a second!" Marron yelled a little pissed off  
  
" Oh sorry" Pan said  
  
" Pan, look I don't hate Trunks. I'm just .... jealous." Marron said blushing  
  
" Marron this isn't going to change anything between us, your still my best friend. "Pan said smiling at her.  
  
"You don't get it Pan. Oh this sucks so much. I should have told you before..." Marron said. Pan was very confused now.  
  
"What Marron? told me what?" Pan said, moving closer to comfort her friend.  
  
" Pan, Do you know why i've never had a boyfriend? Do you know why I don't like you going out with some guy? Do you know why this is so uncomfortable for me?" Marron said looking at Pan. tears in her eyes, Pan just looked back blankly clueless.  
  
"I .. I ... i like girls, I like you, I i'm a lesbian." Marron choked out.  
  
Pan looked at her best friend, stunned. Never, never in a million years would she have guessed. Marron? And she liked her? this was way too much for Pan. Why had Marron lied to her? and for how long? how could she trust her now? was this some joke?  
  
" Marron .. I .. I I have to go now." Pan said, and with that she got up and ran out of Marrons room down the stairs and out the front door. It was a warm night , luckily, and the moon was shining down on Pan illuminating the tears on her face. Pan walked over to a tree in marrons front yard and slumped down leaning on it. This was way too much, what was she to do? She pulled out her cell phone and called the first person she thought of .. Trunks. she called his cell phone, which he left on at work.  
  
rriiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing riiiiii - "Hello?" Said the male voice of Trunks  
  
" Hi, T .. Trunks?" Pan stuttered between sobs  
  
" Pan? whats wrong?" He asked putting down whatever he was doing.  
  
"I'm at Marrons house and I really need to leave, and talk to you, I found out whats wrong...." Pan said thinking of all the moments that she hadn't even realilized were clues to Marrons hatred toword Trunks.  
  
" You did? why, what is it?" Trunks said, not sure what was going on  
  
"Can you just come pick me up?" Pan cryed into the phone  
  
" Yah Yah of course I can" Trunks said, he quickly scrambled around for his keys  
  
" Thanks, you know where Marron lives?" Pan asked him sniffiling  
  
" Yah I think so, It's next to the post office right? I think I've seen her there before" Trunks said quickly wanting to get to Pan  
  
"Yah thats it, red shutters, I'll see you soon then?" She asked  
  
" Yah I'm like 5 min. from there, bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
Pan hung up her phone and slumped onto the ground. ~Marron a lesbian? oh my god, why the hell haven't I been told before? Is she attracted to me? I can't believe this, I thought we were best friends! Wait, why isn't she even coming after me? That bitch, here I was thinking my life was finnaly getting good, with Trunks and all, and she springs this on me?~ Pan sat and cryed next to the tree untill Trunks finally pulled into Marrons driveway. Pan jumped up and ran to his car, relieved. he had opened the door for her and she jumped in and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder. Trunks just held her , very confused.  
  
"T, Trunks .. I'm s-sob-ry , It's -sniffle- jus, M-M-M arron. ... -cry- shes -sob- shes a -les- sob -an! I Ca't -sniff- beliv-sob- it. she lied -sob-sob- cry. " Pan said. Trunks listened the best he could, but understoood nothing. He just hugged her and waited for her to calm down.  
  
Sorry Pan, I didn't hear, whats wrong with Marron?" Trunks asked, Pan had settled and was in the passenger seat, blowing her nose.  
  
"M M M arron T Told mme that sh she's a -sniff- lesbian! a lesbian! and she never told me, and she likes me. I I think... I don't know whats to do! I''m so mad at her! how could she do this to me?" Pan started raving to Trunks.  
  
" Pan! Pan settle down, it's ok. You know Marron being a lesbian isn't that bad."  
  
" What do you mean, not that bad? its just about the worst thing she could have said! " Pan yelled at him, how insensitive!  
  
" Really Pan, It isn't . Actually, I think I have a way that this can alll work out. " Trunks said thoughtfully...  
  
___________________________________________________________________ OOooOOoooOooO what is Trunks thinking? anyway the next chapter may just be the last one, gunna wrap things up at least. thats for reading, and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! thanks, cherry 


End file.
